


On Thorin and Thranduil

by monkeydra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentences on Thorin and Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the one sentence fics I've written for Thorinduil

**Affection**

Thranduil looked at him with affection—Thorin could see it even as delirious with spider venom as he was—and he hated him for it, and he hated himself for feeling the same.

**Ale**

He could always say he had simply drunk too much ale, but he knew the love for this ally turned enemy turned ally again would always be there and could never be the result of something as base as too much drink.

**Blanket**

Thranduil looked beautiful spread out on his bed, hair streams of gold and skin glowing in the darkness of Thorin’s chambers, and Thorin knew that given the opportunity, he’d keep him under these blankets and keep him hidden from everyone unworthy of laying eyes on such a treasure.

**Book**

He had been trying to learn Sindarin, had searched Erebor’s libraries for every resource he could find on the language, but that wasn’t important anymore.

**Captured**

He wanted to snarl at him and fight him, but all of his energy was going into not melting into those soothing hands treating the wounds from the spiders.

**Cat**

Thorin arched his back and pressed his head further into the long-fingered hand stroking softly through his hair.

**Coca-Cola -** _(modern au)_

He sipped at it with distaste and glared at Thorin when the other man laughed at the face he made when the taste hit his tongue.

**Coffee -** _(modern au)_

It didn’t take long for Thranduil to realize that Thorin was useless without his morning coffee.

**Crown**

Thranduil looked different without his crown; Thorin liked him better without it.

**Eden**

Walking through Mirkwood now, Thorin felt a pang of sadness when he realized this was not the paradise he remembered.

**Fair**

A peaceful smile played at Thranduil’s lips as Thorin reverently traced calloused fingers over his features, as if in awe that he was allowed to touch something so lovely.

**First-Meeting**

During their first meeting, the Elvenking had seemed aloof and almost intimidating, but when Thorin had managed to pull a smile from him, he realized he would be content waking to the sight for the rest of his life.

**Flower-crown**

He was lying in the grass, crownless, for once, and the sight was so strange Thorin he made him a crown from some flowers nearby.

**Home**

“Anywhere you reside is more of a home to me than Mirkwood, even Erebor, my dear prince.”

**Horror-movies -** _(modern au)_

Thorin was convinced that this would finally be the movie to scare him, but Thranduil just fell asleep with his head in his lap.

**Hospital -** _(modern au)_

He awoke to Thranduil, eyes red rimmed, hovering over him and to his hand covering his mouth as if to muffle the relieved sob that left him when Thorin opened his eyes.

**Key**

When Gandalf showed him the key he had obtained from Thrain in Dol Guldur, Thranduil let him pass without a word.

**Moon**

It was Thorin’s idea to give Thranduil the box of white jewels; what was the moon without stars? 

**Quill**

Thranduil loved to watch Thorin write, the dwarf’s movements unexpectedly graceful as his hand moved across the page.

**Race-Swap**

“I look ridiculous,” they commented at the same time.

**Raven**

He had always been captivated by how dark the dwarf’s hair was and how it contrasted with those clear, light eyes.

**Reincarnation**

He wanted to hate him when he saw him, but there was no kingdom to avenge and no dragon to kill, and the Elvenking turned human looked just as tired and relieved as he did.

**Shy**

He had never expected the great king of the dwarves to be _shy_.

**Strong**

He looked so delicate that sometimes Thorin forgot he was a warrior, and he had to force himself to stop staring as Thranduil sliced his way through a group of orcs.

**Tears**

His wounds were screaming in agony at him, but he lifted his hand to wipe the tears off Thranduil’s face anyway.

**Tie -** _(modern au)_

He was exhausted and getting more frustrated by the minute until Thranduil walked around him and tied a perfect knot in that miraculous way he had.

**Toy**

When Thorin got the anonymous package of toys for Fili and Kili, he knew immediately who it was from and wanted to throw it away, but his nephews had fallen in love with the toys immediately. 

**Treasure**

How anyone could treasure a jewel over Thorin confused Thranduil to no end, but he would not make the same mistake.

**Weak**

Loving the elf—the elf that had claimed to love him, that had pretended to treasure him, that had left him to _burn_ —made him weak.

**Woods**

He had once made Thorin a promise to guide him through these woods.

**Young-Thorin**

It was almost a shock to see him now, to see the change in him, with streaks of silver in his hair and hatred in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crowds**

He could find Thranduil anywhere in a crowd.

**Donations**

Thorin grumbled as he was forced to participate in the kissing booth for charity—or so Dwalin said and the bastard still hadn’t stopped laughing—but it got considerably better when Thranduil came by.

**Drunk**

He would never forget the sight of Thranduil drunk, trying to banish memories of dragon fire and death and a long reaching shadow.

**Expectations**

He expected cold eyes and even colder words, not this hurricane.

**Family**

Sometimes he forgot that Thranduil was a good father.

**Gold**

The waterfall of gold that was Thranduil’s hair captivated him.

**Humility**

“I have never known you to display false modesty, Thorin.”

**Icicles**

He fell in love all over again when he saw Thranduil kill an orc with an icicle.

**Joy**

He opened his eyes in a time he didn’t recognize surrounded by faces he didn’t know, so his joy was indescribable when he found Thranduil.

**Kisses**

Thorin tried to kiss him as many times as possible—and sometimes more—just because he could and he wanted to remind himself of that.

**Lists**

The dragon, your indifference, your dungeons.

**Modern AU**

Thorin debated the pros and cons of getting out of bed since he knew the alarm would go off any minute, but when Thranduil threw an arm over his waist with a sleepy mumble, he turned the alarm on his cell off and rolled back over.

**Myth**

That Thorin Oakenshield had faded to a legend kills Thranduil a little more every day.

**Nocturnal**

Fitting, that the king who loved the stars was only awake when they were out.

**Ornament**

He made Thranduil a decoration of white gems.

**Purity**

There wasn’t a blemish on him, not a strand out of place, and he sometimes felt unworthy of being around him.

**Quantity**

He turned away from Thorin that day because he knew Mirkwood’s army was not enough to stop a dragon.

**Ribbons**

Thranduil remained completely stoic as he braided colorful bows and ribbons into his nephews’ hair, and Thorin stared at him in both admiration and fear because of it.

**Scrumptious**

He thought it was Elvish snobbery until he tasted the wine from Thranduil’s cellars and grudgingly conceded that Elvish wine was better.

**Snow**

Thranduil reminded him of freshly fallen snow—cold on the surface, hiding the beauty and warmth underneath.

**Tranquility**

Thorin was one of the few who could tell when Thranduil was actually calm.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beaches_

“You feel its call, don’t you?”

_Blanket_

The blankets in Mirkwood were so thin, nothing like the thick furs of Erebor.

_Boots_

“My boots are fine,” he murmured, amusement coloring his tone while Thorin scoffed and continued making new boots.

_Coo_

“You were an adorable child,” he remarked, and Thorin flushed when he added, “you tried to chew on my hair.”

_Cuddle_

He fidgeted, debating on how to go about it when Thranduil gave an annoyed sigh and pulled him close.

_Empty_

Thorin snickered at the downright desolate look Thranduil had when he saw his goblet was empty.

_Ice_

His eyes went frigid in an instant, a feat easily achieved with those pale blue eyes.

_Lingerie_

Thorin had wavered on the subject until he found a red garter, a deep, rich color that he knew would look amazing against Thranduil’s skin.

_Messy_

He never had so much as a hair out of place.

_Music_

Both of their people’s loved songs, and they found that they melded well easily.

_Roses_

“I thought elves liked flowers,” he grumbled, and Thranduil confirmed that they do, but only after he let him squirm for a bit.

_Running_

He never expected that of the two of them, Thranduil would be the one to run.

_Scarf_

Thranduil blinked in surprise when Thorin wrapped it around him quickly.

_Scars_

He stroked over the scar on his face, mentioning that he thought elves couldn’t scar and he almost missed his quiet, “This was no ordinary injury.”

_Sick_

He knew he wouldn’t lose Thranduil to illness or old age, but he never realized killing was still a possibility.

_Stake_

The orc had been desperate, and it wasn’t a lethal blow, but Thorin didn’t calm down until the healer had removed the stake from him and said he would heal.

_Stars_

As an apology, he made clasps for his hair out of white jewels, small, delicate things that looked like stars woven into his hair.

_Stretch_

His very last nerve was at its very limit, and Thranduil looked to be in the same situation.

_String_

The chain of the necklace was so thin, but it draped beautifully over Thranduil’s long, elegant neck.

_Ticklish_

He wasn’t ticklish except for one small area at the back of his neck, just under the hairline.


End file.
